tdafan4campfandomcom-20200214-history
A Newf Source of Drama
The episode opens with Team Amazon enjoying their stay in first class. Blaineley suggests that they go into Loser Class and mess with the other two teams. Katie and Izzy decide to join her. Blaineley asks who everyone thinks is the biggest threat and the weakest players left in the game. Darcy replies that she believes Trent is the biggest threat, and the weakest players are Katie and Cameron. Katie and Cameron try to defend themselves, but Trent says they should just drop the subject because it could hurt people's feelings. Darcy tells Trent to shut up, and Blaineley defends Trent by telling Darcy she is not helping herself either by making those comments. DJ asks Darcy why she turned so mean. Darcy tells everyone that she is playing the game to win, and that means she doesn't have to place nice with anyone. Izzy remarks that Darcy is a bitch. This starts a small argument between Izzy and Darcy ending with Izzy saying that she hopes Darcy is the next one to be eliminated. In the confessional Darcy says that she was trying to mix things up and add some drama to the game. The Jumbo Jet lands in the waters of Newfoundland and all the contestants are shoved out of the plane. While the contestants tread water, Chris tells them that they have to race to the Newfoundland shore, and that the last team there will go to elimination. In the confessional Scott says that he is from Newfoundland and so he knows the waters very well. He swims over to Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot's boat and tells them which direction they should go. In the confessional again Scott reveals that he pointed Geoff in the wrong direction. Team Victory begins to have teamwork issues while they are trying to row their boat. Then Chris comes over in his boat and tells everyone that they need to sing. The contestants sing Sea Shanty. After the song ends, Geoff realizes that him and his team are lost. Geoff sends Owen in the other direction to see if they are going the wrong way, while the rest of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot keeps rowing. The race finishes and Team Victory ends up in first place. Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot finishes in last place and must go to elimination. Back in the plane Harold tells Darcy that it was nice knowing her. Darcy questions him and asks what he is talking about, but Harold tells her that she is the biggest threat on her team and that Geoff and Duncan are going to vote her out. Darcy says that she is going to make it through this elimination and that she is going to be around for a while. Darcy and Harold argue a little and then Darcy walks away. In the elimination room, Chris tells everyone reasons why they should be eliminated. Geoff for listening to Scott for directions. Owen for being the slowest on his team. Darcy for angering a lot of people. Chris thinks that Duncan may actually be the safest person.Chris reveals that Owen is the person who will take the drop of shame. Owen jumps out of the plane and get stuck in the process. Votes Geoff voted for Owen Darcy votes for Owen Owen votes for Darcy Duncan votes for Owen Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes